


Tipsy-Turvy

by Anonymous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, but the girls are bp and started the in your area world tour, haven't decided if this will be canon compliant or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of bad, wonderful, alcohol-fueled decisions send Jennie and Jisoo into a tumble of feelings and hormones and madness, all the while they need to perform almost every night on their first world tour.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: anonymous





	Tipsy-Turvy

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from Ready for Love also this idea has been floating in my head for days and days and refuses to leave so….here you go.

“First stop on our world domination, complete,” Jennie declared, her voice pitched higher as she stepped triumphantly into their room, arms thrown to either side as if to greet the imaginary throngs of people waiting for them.

Jisoo chuckled and closed the door behind her. “Tour, Jendeukie. Our world _tour_.”

“That’s what I said.” The Solo singer waved off her bandmate and flounced onto the bed. When she settled down, she stared straight up at the ceiling. “Wow, what an amazing three nights.”

“Thailand loves our maknae so much, I hope we didn’t disappoint,” Jisoo said, kicking off her shoes and joining Jennie on the bed.

Jennie’s rosy cheeks and easy giggles filled Jisoo’s senses as the younger girl turned onto her side to face her. “Judging by the fact that they actually let us drink at the afterparty, I think they loved us.” Suddenly, Jennie’s lips pulled downward into a pout, her still made-up eyes wide and earnest. “Jichu, why are you exactly the same? Did you not drink? Did I get drunk alone?” Her eyes got even wider, panic setting in. “Was I the only member who drank? What will people think?”

Seeing the spiral of anxiety happening behind those cat-like eyes, Jisoo did the only thing she knew would stop that train of thoughts in its tracks. She flicked Jennie in the forehead. “You didn’t get drunk alone, JenJen.” Recognition flitted across the rapper’s face, knowing Jisoo became even more liberal with her nicknames when she’d had alcohol. “I had to focus way too much on walking straight to get back here, and Lisa and Chaeyoung weren’t any better. We have the tolerance of fleas.”

“Fleas drink?”

“Gah, I don’t know,” Jisoo laughed, pushing at Jennie for teasing her. “My brain’s not working enough to come up with a better metaphor. Be nicer to me.”

Jennie seemed to take that to heart, because she glommed onto Jisoo’s side with startling alacrity. Her chest pressed against Jisoo’s arm, and her lips were tantalizingly close to the shell of Jisoo’s ear as she kept poking fun at her unnie. “But you’re not as drunk as me. You still remembered the word for metaphor, you nerd.”

“That’s not being nicer,” Jisoo pouted, trying in vain to ignore the way her heart seemed to want to pound out of her chest. Her face felt hot, but that could just be from the alcohol, right?

Small hands came up and tugged Jisoo in even closer, making the older girl wonder if all the air had been sucked out of the room. “You’re my favorite nerd, unnie,” Jennie whispered, her lips brushing Jisoo’s ear in the process. Jisoo couldn’t suppress the shiver than ran through her body at the contact, and Jennie, glued to her side as she was, felt every second of it. “Unnie?” Jennie didn’t let go, but she raised herself up just enough to look Jisoo in her very red face. “Are you okay?”

Somehow, Jennie’s face felt even closer now, even though logically, Jisoo knew that couldn’t be the case. _If she was even closer than she was before, we’d be kissing._ Jisoo’s eyes went as wide as they could go. _Kissing?! Where did_ that _thought come from?_

In the flurry of thoughts that sped through her mind at the speed of light, Jisoo forgot to answer the other girl. “Jichu?” Jennie’s voice grew softer, and maybe arms were tiring out, because her face seemed infinitesimally closer.

It was as if all the moisture left Jisoo’s mouth, and she licked her lips to try to fool herself into thinking she wasn’t parched. Time felt like it slowed down to a crawl as she watched Jennie’s half-hooded eyes follow her tongue’s path across her lips. “I think we’re both drunk,” Jisoo breathed.

“Yep.” Jennie smacked her lips together, making a popping noise with the end of the word.

Later, Jisoo would say she didn’t know who made the first move. That alcohol blurred the memories enough, and they both just most likely succumbed simultaneously. But she knew, deep down, in that moment, she was the one who lifted her head just enough to capture Jennie’s lips with hers. She was the one who irrevocably changed her relationship with her best friend. She was the one who set herself on fire the second she kissed Jennie Kim.

No matter that Jisoo was the one who initiated, Jennie was more than a willing participant. She used gravity as her leverage, her body weight falling into Jisoo so she could free up her hands to keep Jisoo’s face as close as possible. Jisoo lay frozen, unbelieving she’d done such a thing and unable to register the waves of heat emanating from every part of her body that touched Jennie. When Jennie tilted her head to the side, her tongue snaking out to tease Jisoo’s upper lip, the older girl seemed to wake up. She quickly grasped at Jennie’s waist and opened her mouth to welcome the overwhelming sensations that were Jennie Kim’s mouth exploring hers.

Somewhere, far in the recesses of Jisoo’s mind, the still-sober part of her realized what was happening—realized what _could_ happen if this got out or got out of control. Her hand, which had somehow made its way to Jennie’s upper chest, abruptly pushed away the younger girl. The absence of Jennie’s lips on hers felt like a bucket of water, and Jisoo panted, terrified as she looked up at the confused eyes of her bandmate.

“What’s wrong?” Jennie asked, her voice entirely too breathy for Jisoo’s comfort.

As gently as she could, Jisoo pushed Jennie off enough that she could scramble off the bed. “We shouldn’t have done that,” Jisoo fretted. She turned to Jennie and leaned against the wall opposite the bed, hugging herself as she was suddenly oh, so cold without the other girl’s warmth. “Fuck, Jennie, what did we _do_?”

Jennie frowned at the unexpected change, not liking being alone on the bed. Jisoo could see the hazy veil of alcohol still draped over the younger, struggling as she was herself to keep hers from falling back over her own eyes. “Yah, that was fun. Why did you stop?”

Shaking her head, Jisoo went to their bags on the floor and tossed a pack of makeup remover wipes to Jennie. “Clean off your face, Jendeuk,” Jisoo said, resigned. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

As soon as she was in the solace of the bathroom—door _locked_ —Jisoo sat on the edge of the bathtub and buried her head in her hands. _What the fuck, Kim Jisoo? What did you go and do that for?_

Unfortunately, the utter stress of the last few minutes mixed with her laughably low alcohol tolerance made for a terrible combination that sent Jisoo reaching for the toilet to empty her stomach contents. _Right_ , she thought as she leaned back from the bowl and wiped a sweaty lock of hair from her forehead, _alcohol. We were drunk. We can get over this. Nothing has to change._

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't expect this to get updated nearly as regularly as Ready for Love (bc that one I absolutely must finish) but when I need a quick burst of cuteness might pop over here and keep this one going. Let me know what you think!


End file.
